Special K
by ravenXrose
Summary: Kaylen has been killing the thing's that go bump in the night for most of her life, along with her team. But one night she decide's to follow a vampire alone, and does the one thing she never thought she would do. She let's him go. I'm just going to say it now. I don't own the Night World Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaylen Aaliyah Bates pov. **

I wake up with a start my breath coming out in short pants and my muscles tensed ready to spring at any moment. I quickly take in my surroundings checking to make sure there's no danger a hand resting on the hilt of my double bladed knife. One side's made out of silver and the other wood so it can kill both shifters and vampires efficiently. "Special K?" Oliver's deep melodic voice ring's across the wide almost deserted roof a twinge of concern buried underneath that only I can sense. "You alright?" Oliver my best friend, started calling me special K when we first met, I wouldn't speak so of course that idiot thought I had mental issues, I just didn't like him. I know he's an asshole and I have nothing against anyone that has that sort of problem. It just kind of stuck.

"Yeah, I'm just restless I suppose." I grumble stretching out my aching muscles like a cat as I get to my feet. I grab my weapon and walk over to him gracefully stepping over my sleeping team. I plop down beside him on the edge of the roof looking five stories down at the cracked graffiti covered sidewalk without fear. I don't seem to fear much lately.

"Bad dream?" He guesses laying his hand on my back comfortingly. We've been friend's for almost twelve year's and have no problem's with physical contact.

"No, just a bad feeling." I murmur looking over the wide expanse of abandoned building's as I speak. My stomach's been twisted up and aching ever since we were sent on this mission my chest burning, I always trust my instincts and I know something bad is going to happen.

"You're paranoid." he informs me a slight smile on his face. He's wrong, I'm always cautious not paranoid but this time I really think something's going to happen.

"Nope, just cautious." I tell him for what seems like the umpteenth time still not bothering to look at him. I don't want to miss anything and Oliver has a short attention span so he can't watch for vampires and talk to me at the same time. "Go get some sleep I'll take watch." I say next before he can open his mouth to reply. I just want to sit in silence for a while.

"Okay, but can you try to wake someone up this time if you see something."

"I'll try." I say tersely. Last time we were on a mission and I was on watch I saw a werewolf dragging a child somewhere so I didn't stop to think about waking the others I just attacked.

He sigh's running a hand through his dark hair and looking at me for a few seconds before deciding it's not worth the fight. He moves over to where I was sleeping restlessly moments ago and lays his head on my pack. Good now I can focus. I expand all my senses suddenly able to see and hear almost everything around me. It's something I spent hours perfecting as a young teenager.

It's not long before I hear it the soft smacking of sneaker's against the pavement and an almost silent whimpering sound. I peer over the edge of the building and see a lithe muscular man hauling a petite girl by her arm. He suddenly look's into her eyes and says something and any sound she'd been making stops as she get's a confused dreamy look on her face. That bastard influenced her. I hiss slightly when they turn the corner no longer in my view. He's taking her somewhere to feed no doubt, he's probably also the cause of all the missing women around here. I can't let him kill another innocent. I look back at my team before deciding I don't have enough time. It will take only second's for him to kill her. He could crush her as easily as a fly without a second thought. I look down once again and see a small ledge peeking out of one of the window's on the second floor a little to my right. Good. The stairs would be far too time consuming.

I grab my double bladed knife and leap making sure to aim towards the ledge the only thing stopping me from going splat on the concrete. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. I don't realize that I should have hooked my weapon to my belt until I desperately grab the ledge with one hand cringing as my shoulder pops out of place but successfully stopping my descent. My sweaty palm begins to slip so I quickly propel myself off the building landing with a small thump and cursing under my breath when a sharp pain runs through my ankle. I have no time to think about that though as I suddenly hear a screech coming from the direction the vampire took that girl. It cuts off abruptly just as it's reaching it's peak but it still gives me enough time to pinpoint the location. I break into a sprint rushing towards the sound. I reach the abandoned warehouse and try to push on the door's frowning when they don't budge and quickly looking around for another entrance. I can't bust through the door's it would make to much noise.

My lips twitch when I see a four pane window one of the pieces of glass practically missing just a few shards sticking out dangerously. Just big enough for my tiny body to slide in. I shimmy through carefully already looking around in the darkness and ignoring as the glass slices into my skin where my black tank top rode up. I spot the silvery violet eyes immediately and wonder if it may be a witch I'm after instead of a vampire. Those thoughts are instantly diminished when he look's in my direction and the moonlight slanting through the window I just crawled through glisten's off of his golden hair and the blood coating his red lips. I hope I'm not to late. I didn't just jump off a five story building for nothing. He hisses at me defensively and drops the girl's limp body letting her slide to the floor and into a puddle of a disgusting brownish liquid. I honestly don't even want to know where that came from. "Here to join the fun?" He smirks pushing away the surprise that was just evident on his face quickly enough that I wonder if it was ever there.

"Oh yeah, I'll definitely be having fun." I say dangerously my golden eyes narrowing.

He chuckles and slowly advances towards me his eyes filled with hunger and an inhumanly grace in the way he walks. Most people would feel a strong urge to run, but I just feel the need to dispose of the parasite. "We'll see about that." He skim's his hand over my arm and a violent shock run's through me. Did he just do that with his mind? No he couldn't have because at the moment he's backing away from me a totally different expression on his face then was there previously. His eyes filled with horror and... Longing? "Who are you?" He suddenly snaps defensively glaring daggers at me.

"What you're not going to eat me now?" I question knowing I'm pushing my luck. Which is what I'm going for. I want him to get mad so he'll attack and I can stake him more easily.

"Who are you?" He repeats.

"Who are you?" I ask in return watching him warily. He could just be playing with me waiting for me to drop my guard. "Are you the one that's behind all the woman disappearing?" I can't help but feel the need to ask. What the hell am I doing making conversation with a vampire.

"You think I'm that stupid?" He hisses voice filled with menace. I cock my head to the side pretending to think about it. I do believe that he's not though he seems very bright. Oh my god, I need to stop. Just kill him Kaylen get it over with.

"I wouldn't know I just met you." I say calmly.

"Hopefully we won't be meeting again anytime soon." he mutters seemingly to himself.

"Don't worry we won't because after this you'll be a shriveled corpse left to rot in this building." I smile viciously.

He laughs before lunging at me. It was so sudden that I _almost _didn't expect it. I quickly whirl out of the way slamming my foot into his tailbone with the momentum. He stumbles forward's a little and look's up with fresh rage in his eyes. "What don't like a little competition from your food?" I ask swinging my fist towards his jaw at the same time. He catches my wrist and that shock runs though my body again.

He just look's into my eyes for a few moments and we seem to stand there forever peering into each others souls. Okay I'm getting way to sappy. His hand suddenly moves and caresses my cheek. I gasp and flinch under his touch. This is too weird. There's suddenly pounding footstep's outside and he pushes me behind him dropping into a defensive crouch and hissing. "Kaylen!?" A very familiar very frantic voice yell's. Oliver, shit they'll kill him on sight. I suddenly find myself worried for his life.

"You need to get out of here." I say my voice rushed as I lay my hand on his shoulder ignoring the sparks that fly between us. He looks at me with confusion probably wondering why I'm not killing him. I don't even know the answer to that myself. "Go." I order.

"They'll know you let me escape. They might hurt you." He says a tinge of worry under the probably permanent malice in his tone. I ponder my brain for something. He's right. They know I wouldn't just let him go, not when he's so close.

"Knock me out." I say simply. What the hell am I doing I must be going nuts. He seems to agree because he look's at me like I'm insane.

"What? No." The malice in his voice is no longer there replaced by irritation and something else. I can't figure out what though.

"Just do it! They're going to kill you!"

"I don't think it will help my case if I hurt you." He states the obvious.

"We don't have time for this." I groan.

His eyes flicker towards the window when the footsteps get closer. Too close for my taste.

"I'm sorry." He says eyes filled with pain as he smashes my head into the wall before gently laying me down on the floor.

I'm so stupid is my last thought as he rushes out the back window.


	2. Chapter 2

**K pov.**

"Kaylen? Kaylen! Come on talk to me!" Oliver's voice is what wakes me up his finger's still on my neck where he probably checked for a pulse. I blink hazily and look through blurry eyes up at Jackie and Oliver who look extremely concerned. Riley, Max and Ava must have went after the vampire. I moan putting my hands over my face as the memory come's rushing back at me like a tidal wave. Oh no. I can't believe that just happened. I let a vampire go. He'll probably just kill more people now and it will be all my fault. "Kaylen!" Oliver gently pry's my hand's away from my face. "Are you alright?" He stresses looking at me with wide frantic gray eyes. He must have been really concerned. I can see why I've never been knocked unconscious before. I only was this time because I told the vampire to do it to me. I moan again clenching my eyes shut and trying to burn it from my brain. I have reached a new level of stupidity people.

Oliver seems to give up on getting a response and I'm dimly aware of him lifting me off the damp floor. Great now I'm being man handled like a rag doll. I suddenly remember why I came here in the first place and peel my eyes open. "Ollie, the girl?" I say as loudly as I can cringing when my voice cracks.

He frown's deeply his forehead puckering in concern. Jackie answers before he get's a chance. "She's alive, she doesn't remember anything." Her gentle motherly voice reaches my ear's and she pats my leg lightly. I let out a sigh of relief craning my neck to look at her. Max apparently didn't go after the vampire since he's currently coaxing the confused girl into a standing position.

"Good." I whisper. I'm really happy I got here in time when he dropped her she looked pretty lifeless. I would of been guilty for weeks if she died. That's another reason I never should have let him go, now every person he kill's... Their death will be on my hands.

"What happened?" Oliver suddenly breaks the silence looking down at me with a confused expression.

I struggle for the correct words for a moment. The words that won't get me sent to a mental hospital. "I don't know. I thought I had him and then I was out." I explain, not a total lie. I would have had him if I wasn't so weak, somehow he got into my mind, convinced me to spare his life. Next time I'll be ready. I'll get rid of him. He did seem genuinely concerned about my well being though.. It must have been part of his act.

Oliver let's out a heavy sigh. "I don't think he'll come back around tonight. We'll have to come back tomorrow." A flash of panic runs though me and a gasp escapes my lips. He doesn't have a chance if they find him next time. Oliver's really angry and when he goes into one of his fits of rage there's no stopping him. My best friend mistakes my gasp for fear for myself not for the escaped parasite. I feel a twinge as I think that. For some reason it hurts to insult him. Someone really need's to bash some sense into me. "Don't worry he won't be getting any where near 're not coming." Ollie practically growl's his hold on me tightening.

I frown. "I'll be fine. I can come." I say stubbornly. No way am I not coming I'll have to find some way to stop them from killing him.

"K, you just got your head smashed in your staying in bed for a few days."

"No I'm not." I inform him starting to squirm in his ropy arms. I forgot he was holding me for a moment. "Put me down." I instruct.

He shakes his head his face hardening he can be just as stubborn as me at times so this could be a challenge. "You are not walking."

"Yes I am! Put me down! I'm fine!" I practically screech trying to pry myself out of his grasp. I hate being treated like a child. I can take care of myself.

"No you're not!" He yells voice filled with bewilderment. He's so irritating sometimes.

"Oliver I'm not kidding if you don't put me down right now..." I trail off letting him imagine the worst possible scenario's of me kicking his ass into next week.

"You'll what?" He challenges eyes glinting with amusement.

"I'll kick your ass!" I screech finally managing to get a grip on the pressure point in the middle of his back and pinching tightly. His eyes widen and his arms go limp at his sides leaving me in a tangled heap on the hard floor. Good, I'm free.

He gapes at me with wide eyes like he can't believe I just did that. He should have seen it coming he's known me for year's, he knows I'm violent. "Cheater!" He yells the total opposite of how I thought he would react. That simple word brings me back to our childhood and I smirk a little bit struggling to my feet and ignoring it when the room spins around me disconcertingly.

"Guys let's go!" Max suddenly snaps reminding me that Oliver and I aren't alone. I look over at him and see the girl hanging off his shoulder like she's drunk and mumbling incoherently a dopey smile on her face. His face is scrunched up in disgust and he looks extremely uncomfortable and I find that really amusing. I burst into laughter doubling over and grabbing onto Ollie's bicep for support when I almost tip forward's I don't stop laughing until we're out of the building and halfway to the car and it's only because Ava and Riley come running up to us panting heavily and completely filthy.

"Did you get him?" I almost squeak really hoping they didn't.

"No, he got away!" Ava practically snarls brown eyes filled with anger, probably because her hair is in a huge curly ball around her head it makes her positively livid when someone messes up her hair. She's such a girl. My thoughts are confirmed when she groans and starts trying to tame the mess. To no avail. Sucks for her, but I find myself practically sagging with relief for some reason.

"We followed him all the way through the damn junk yard before we lost him." Riley says irritation clearly distinct with his southern drawl. That explains their dirty appearance. I have to hold back my snicker's. I can just picture it in my head. The vampire gracefully dodging mounds of trash and Riley and Ava dragging each other down into it every time they trip.

"Let's just go." Jackie murmurs tiredly already walking.

"Yeah, we'll get him tomorrow." Oliver adds before wrapping his arm back around me waist and dragging me after Jackie.

It only takes us a few minutes to get to the large black weapon filled van, parked haphazardly in a dank alley and everyone crawls in quickly ready to just get back to the apartment. I end up being the last one outside.

I feel a sudden urge to look behind me so I do and swear I see violet eyes peering at me from the shadows but when I blink their gone. "Special K come on." Oliver says and pulls me into the truck by my wrist as soon as he has my attention. As we drive away I look back again and this time I clearly see him watching us with a puzzling expression. A frown on his handsome face. I quickly look away before someone notices climbing up to the passenger seat so Oliver won't press me for more information.


	3. Chapter 3

**K pov. **

I wake up to the sun peering through the crack in the navy blue curtains, straight into my eyes. Well that's pleasant. I let out some type of sound and pull my pillow over my head struggling to fall back asleep. Lord knows I need it, every time I think about what happened last night it feels like a dream. After my mom was found dead on a mission two bloody holes in her neck and my father was proclaimed missing, no doubt dead as well I swore I would never let a vampire out of my grasp. As soon as they were close enough I would kill them, more then any other creature I hunt I absolutely loathe vampires. I don't know if it's just because of how my family fell apart or because of how they are. It disgusts me that they can lure someone to them with just a thought and drink their blood. Either making them think it never happened and leaving them as confused messes or slaughtering them. It's awful.

So that's why I have no freaking clue why I let that vampire go last night. It was totally against the nature of my being. I quickly push the thoughts away just thinking about his face infuriates me but it also sends weird tingles up my spine and that just pisses me off even more. I finally give up on going back to sleep and crawl down the ladder of me and Jackie's bunk bed jumping when I hit the fifth step and landing on the carpet with a soft thud. I can't help but groan as soon as I put weight on my legs my whole body is extremely sore, more so than usual. I guess it's my fault for jumping off the roof and then basically telling a vampire that's at least ten times stronger then me to smash my head against a brick wall. Yeah, that's probably why.

My stomach suddenly growl's and I find myself gravitating towards the kitchen where the heavenly smell of bacon's drifting from. I find Oliver leaning over the stove a confused expression on his face as he attempts to flip a pancake. I lean against the wall and watch him as he struggles a smile on my face. There's no one quite like Oliver, That's why he's my best friend. Even if we hate each other half the time. The pancake finally flips onto the counter after many failed tries and I chuckle. Oliver glances over his shoulder at me a smile instantly crossing his face when he realizes who it is. "Good morning." He whispers so he won't wake the rest of the sleeping teenagers in the apartment. Last time accidentally woke Ava and Riley it was not pretty. Riley chased Oliver with a tennis racket, who knows where he found that, not to mention the fact that he was butt naked something I never wanted to see. Ava didn't seem to mind though.

"Morning." I whisper back walking over to him and leaning my head on his shoulder as he pours more pancake batter into the pan.

"You feeling okay?" He asks eyes filled with concern as he turns his head to look at me again.

"Yeah. Just sore."I assure him. I don't need him forcing me to get a freaking ice bath again. That was horrible.

"Liar." He says as he watches my face. "Go sit down." He knows me too well.

I roll my eyes. "And leave the pancakes to fend for themselves? Never." I smirk as I push him out of the way taking over for him.

He laughs and flicks some batter at me. I mock gasp and grab the spoon out of the bowl advancing on him slowly. He puts his hands up eyes filling with fear as he begins to back up. "Come on K I was just kidding." He says with a shaky smile. I find it greatly amusing that he's so scared of me. He's at least two heads taller then me and much more built. I guess I just have that affect. I pretend to think about not killing him for a minute before frowning and shaking my head. I start to turn waiting until he visibly relaxes before slamming the batter covered mixer onto his stubbly cheek. It splatters all over his face and clothes and I grin innocently as he glares at me. Now it's my turn to move back as he rushes past me and grabs the bowl of batter a devilish glint in his eyes. I instantly know what he's planning and I am not looking forward to it.

"Oliver you know I love you right?" I ask tentatively watching his arms as he takes another step towards me. Each step he takes I take another step back this continues until I run into the table and grasp at it with my hands.

"I know." He smiles before turning the bowl over and dropping it on my head. I squeak as it obstructs my vision batter rolling down my face and now doubt getting permanently caked in my long dirty blonde hair. I gasp and rip it off my head chucking the metal bowl at my supposed best friend who's rolling on the ground in laughter.

"You jerk!" I whisper yell attempting to kick him instead he just grab's my foot and I end up laying on his chest our noses almost touching. I laugh loudly and he just looks at me with adoration. My eyes widen a bit when his hand snakes it's way into my hair and I feel my breath speeding up as he get's closer and closer to my mouth. Oh no I can't let this happen it would feel so wrong. Luckily I'm saved by the smoke detector going off and yelp Oliver roll's us over quickly so he's looming over me protectively and looks around for danger. "Ollie, calm down I think that's just the sound of our pancakes burning to death." He looks back down at me and the smile instantly forms on his face again.

"Well we better fix that before the building burns down." He quickly get's to his feet grabbing my waist and lifting me up as well before rushing over to the stove. It only takes a few moments for everyone to rush into the kitchen.

Riley and Ava first only half dressed as can only be suspected. "OMG we're under attack!" Ava yells shrilly.

"No hon, I think Oliver and Kaylen just attempted to cook again." Riley says calmly eyes glittering with amusement.

"Hey I'm a good cook Oliver's the one that burnt water!" I defend myself pointing at Oliver who struggling to do something with the flaming pancake.

"Hey!" He yells shooting me a hurt look.

"Is everything okay?" Jackie asks completely flustered as she rushes into the room.

"No, Oliver lost his mind." Riley tells her.

"What do you mean?" She asks utterly confused.

"He mean's that Oliver tried to cook for Kaylen again." Max says irritation clear in his voice as he trudges into the kitchen.

"You guys are so rude!" Oliver yells. I turn to look at him and let out a sigh before shoving him out of the way yet again and grabbing the burning hot pan. I quickly run to the sink dropping it under the faucet and turning on the water. If I had let him continue to blow on it like the idiot he is we actually would have burned the whole building down. As soon as the problem's solved I flinch and look at my already blistering hands. I guess that wasn't my brightest idea.

"Let me see!" Oliver orders gently grabbing my wrists and peering at my hands with a frown. "Idiot." He growls moving to the sink and turning the water back on again this time freezing cold.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Jackie sighs. She's used to it a lot of injuries happen in this house. Usually as a result of getting distracted like what just happened now.

Oliver guides my hands under the blasting water and I flinch biting my lip. "You guys are too cute." Ava coo's. I glare at her and Ollie's cheek's redden.

"Awe Oliver's embarrassed Riley laughs as Max roll's his eyes and walks out of the room.

"Shut up." Oliver growls turning the water off and gently patting at my hand's with a towel when he's done I stick my head under the sink and rinse the batter out of my hair drying myself off with the same towel he just used to wipe off my hand's and ignoring the laughter around me.

Jackie return's a few seconds later and pull's me out of the room gently pushing me onto the couch. "I'm fine." I inform her when she tries to grab my hands.

"Let me see." She orders grabbing my wrist and quickly lathering some type of ointment onto the burns as soon as she's done I jump up.

"Okay there I'm good."

"No let me wrap it!" She chastises standing up and expertly wrapping bandages around my hands. I jump up and down on my heels impatiently. I hate being taken care of so much. It annoys the shit out of me when they act like I can't do things on my own.

"Thanks." I flash her a smile as soon as she's done and rush back to my room grabbing a granola bar out of my stash hidden under the bed that I have saved for moment's like these. When I want to be alone, and I suddenly do for some reason. I decide to put on my clothes for tonight now so I can get out of my pajamas and slip out of my over sized shirt replacing it with stretchy black skinny jeans and a black v-neck t shirt along with my combat boots. I grab a book and climb back onto my bed stretching out and opening it to the first page to pass the time.

A few hours later Oliver walks into the room. "I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving we'll probably be back late so don't wait up." He quickly turns on his heel to walk out of the room and I glare for a moment before setting my book aside and jumping off the bed. I hadn't even realized that it was this late. There's no way I'm staying here why they hunt him. Then I won't be able to tell him to get his ass out of the state because if he doesn't he will definitely be caught eventually.

"I guess you forgot that I said I was coming with you." I say blandly as I grab my double bladed knife off the bed and shoulder my way past him. He grab's my forearm.

"K you are not going." He says sternly.

"I'm perfectly fine, there's no way I'm staying here and letting you guys have all the fun." I say calmly wrenching my arm out of his grip and walking after the rest of the team who are heading out the door.

"Please just stay here." He begs running after me.

"Nope." I don't even look at him just head for the van. I doubt my resolve will crack but I won't risk it by looking at his no doubt worried face.

I crawl into the van and about a half hour later we're back on the roof we were on last night. Oliver eyeing me warily instead of watching for the vampire like everyone else. I've distanced myself from all of them sitting on the opposite side of the roof overlooking a narrow alley. If he comes I want to be the first one to see him so I can tell him to run. I'm slowly starting to accept the fact that I've gone insane, actually wanting to protect a .

It doesn't take long before I feel eyes on me and I look back expecting it to be Oliver but it's not, he's actually doing what he's supposed to be doing. My eyebrows furrow and I do a 360 finally spotting him on the roof a few building's away a playful smirk on his face. "Hey you just gonna stand there or are you gonna chase me!" He yells teasingly at my team. That idiot. He must want to die. I quickly scramble to my feet as Oliver jumps to the next roof followed by everyone else and sprint to catch up.


End file.
